I hate my life
by urthemusicinme
Summary: Bella's been ignored all her life, her parents are either not at home or are on drugs. But Bella has had enough, she decides to move in with her aunt and uncle for a new future, oh did i mention she's gonna be living with a smart hot tempered boy too?


I hate my life.

My friends betray me.

My parents ignore me.

I'm not rich.

I'm not beautiful.

I'm the exact opposite of beautiful.

I'm ugly.

No one understands me.

But

I am going to change.

* * *

I walked around my house grabbing whatever I need to get the hell out of here. Seriously, I can't believe I've spent my 17 years of my life in this dirt hole. How did I even survive this long? Well I didn't. That happy girl in me died a long time ago.

I stuffed everything I owned into a small bag. I didn't own much, blame my parents. This is what happens when your mum is doing drugs and your dad is never home. I knew I was alone; I had to survive myself, work my ass off in 3 different jobs to get some food into my stomach and food in the fridge.

But I've had it.

I'm not going to be "that" girl anymore. I'm going to be "THE" girl.

This is exactly why I'm moving to my Auntie's place. My Auntie Ariel and Uncle Brian Mason is the closest thing to family, also the richest. When I visited them the first time at their house I noticed they had a lot of photos of Coca Cola on their walls, little did I know that they owned the Coca Cola Company! They tried to convince me that I should live with them instead, to give me a "better life". I of course was too stupid and thought my parents would change; I didn't want to leave them like that.

How wrong I was. So now I've taken on the offer to live with them until graduation. From the e-mails they've been sending me, they were moving to Sydney and wanted me to come start a new life and adventure with them.

I'm going to put away all my past and start new, as if I was born again. Except this time, I'm going to be "The" girl and living "The" life.

* * *

W-O-W

When they said a new adventure, I think they meant a new adventure for ME!

As I jumped out of the taxi they sent me in hopes of seeing my uncle and aunty, instead I was faced with house. No, this 5 story building is not a house. It's a bloody mansion!

And here I am with my small bag of belongings and my Mac book standing on the edge of this bright blue mansion.

"Hello Ms Swan, I'm Geoffrey White, the Chief house keeper of the Masons Residence. Master Mason and Lady Mason are terribly sorry for not greeting you with welcome after your plane trip from America. They are in a very important meeting but they send their love to you. Please feel free to tour around and find your suite." A 60 year old man in a neat black suite said to me.

"uh..sure thanks." I hesitated, still shocked by my new home. I began to walk away but Geoffrey cleared his throat indicating that he had more to say.

"Sorry Ms Swan, I almost forgot that Ms Mason has left you a note. She advises that you read it when you've reached your room."

"Alright then, thank you Mr. White."

"Please Ms Swan, call me Geoffrey" he smiled kindly at me. Aw he's just like the grandfather I never had!

"Please Geoffrey, call me Bella." He chuckled at my response and walked away.

* * *

I think I need a map in this mansion. There are just so many rooms to look at, and each one has its own uniqueness.

By the time I finally reached my room, I was already huffing because I had seen so many rooms!

The moment I saw my room, my jar dropped and I think my breathing stop because I had to take a deep long breath just to absorb the site before me.

This isn't even a bed room; this is like a whole floor dedicated to me!

I walked around and found a king sized bed in pink? PINK? Dude pink is so not me. I like black much better. But I NEED to like pink, this is the new me, and I like pink.

Goodbye sweatpants, hello skirts and dresses, good bye black, hello pink.

Next to my huge and comfy bed I found a spacious bathroom with a spa! It was all glassy and pretty, again with pink fluffy stuff everywhere. Man I've got to start liking pink stuff, its everywhere!

I was shocked by everything that I just walked out and sat on my sofa, yep that's right I have my own sofa now, plus a plasma TV! Yay Bella is happy :D

Next to the sofa on the coffee table laid a small package and a letter labelled in capital "BELLA", so I picked it up from the table and opened the letter, it read:

Dearest Bella,

We are so happy to have you to join us in our new adventure! We hope you like our new home, if you ever need anything all you need to do is ask Geoffrey.

Brian and I would like to give you a few welcoming presents as a gratitude for being with us to start our new major company in Sydney. Please find the presents in the package on the table.

Love from

Ariel and Brian

I smiled at their letter and laid my head on the sofa sighing in joy. It should be ME giving presents to them, but their kindness has no end. Gee I kind of wish they could have been my parents.

I took off the lid of a beautiful painted box. Inside were 3 little plastic cards. 3 CREDIT CARDS! Gosh I've never had one, let alone three! I'm starting to like this new life style.

On the bottom of the box laid a key with a diamond key ring.

Oh

My

Gosh

"" I started hyperventilating as I realise that this was a mini cooper car key!

"YES!!! THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU LORD!" I screamed to God.

I immediately ran out of my room and started dancing and singing my way throughout the hallways.

Nothing else mattered, I've ALWAYS wanted a car but I could never afford it. Now that I have one I could feel my whole self refreshed. I was in my happy mood!

I jumped and spun around the hall ways when suddenly a door flew open and a dark voice came out screaming "SHUT UP WILL YA?" A boy probably my age stepped out and saw my face and immediately yelled "WHO ARE YOU? I'm NOT SURE IF YOU KNOW BUT THIS IS PRIVATE PROPERTY! The DOOR IS THAT WAY!"

Anger rose up to my cheeks and I was getting ready to scream my head off at him when Aunty Ariel and Brian came in the hall way.

" Oh hello dear Bella! My my you are looking more gorgeous than ever! "Ariel said and came over to hug me. I glared at the boy as she hugged me. Brian noticed and began laughing, Ariel released me and turned to Brian.

" You didn't tell him about Edward did you honey" Brian raised one eyebrow in question at his wife.

Ariel blushed and answered "Well I thought it' be a nice surprise for both Edward and Bella"

Both "Edward" and I immediately said "WHO IS HE/SHE?"

Ariel and Brian both laughed and said to us," Bella this is Edward, he is the scholarship student boarding here at the school you'll be attending. Edward, this is Bella my niece. Please be nice and kind to her and show her around school and maybe become friends!" and under Ariel's breath she murmured "or even more"

Edward heard her little comment and said to her "NO please Ariel I need to study, if she's always around I won't be able to remain being a scholarship student"

"Are you saying that I'm annoying EDWARD?" I said

"No of course not BELLA, I just don't want you to be in my life and wrecking everything I planned for."

And with that he walked away back into his room.

This left me furious as I ran towards my room and cried on my bed.

Ariel came walking in and rubbed my back. "Don't worry about him darling, he's got it tough like you too you know. His walls are pretty high like yours but I'm sure you guys will be able to become friends one day." She said.

"What?" I lifted my head off the bed and faced Ariel, "What happened to him? He can't be worse than me. My whole life I've been ignored by my parents, and why is he staying here anyway? Can't he just move back to his family?"

"Well" Ariel said slowly, "He's got none."


End file.
